This invention relates generally to a glove with specialized cleaning surfaces. In particular, the present invention relates to a specialized glove for cleaning dishes and performing similar tasks.
There is always room to improve the tedious job of dishwashing. Even after the introduction of automatic dishwashing machines, the extreme versatility of the human hand remains the primary weapon in the war against the daily onslaught of dirty dishes. There are special tools for jobs that a scrub pad won't handle, but finding and storing these articles is a chore in itself. Some people, especially those affected by arthritis, find grasping a dishrag difficult. A single tool that uses the inherent agility and flexibility of the hand to handle common dishwashing situations is unavailable. The glove disclosed herein provides the necessary tools and keeps them literally at a user's fingertips. As such, the dishrag, scouring pad, cup brush, and other tools may be discarded as unnecessary. Furthermore, because the cleaning glove fits around the hand instead of being grasped, individuals with arthritis may use the device without pain.
Various proposals for cleaning gloves are found in the art. Such gloves are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,227,707; 2,745,128; 3,643,386; 4,038,787; 4,107,840; 4,621,388; 6,000,060; 6,016,571; and 6,018,837. While assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing devices do not provide a cleaning glove with an artificial thumbnail and other strategically placed cleaning members for washing cups and dishes. The artificial thumbnail incorporated in the current invention provides a user with natural leverage when cleaning, and it is designed to be easily used. In fact, all of the features of the current invention are designed to take advantage of the hand's natural movements. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a cleaning glove having an artificial thumbnail and other strategically placed cleaning members for washing cups and dishes.